Dean's Girl: The Beginning
by yankeegirl14
Summary: This is a one-shot about how Dean first met his girlfriend and hunting partner. Will continue more in a series. Dean/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you so much for checking out this story! If you guys like it, let me know, because after writing this I would really like to continue on with it and evolve my character and the plot. I hope you guys like it and I welcome any kind of feedback, good or bad :)

He knew that she was perfect for him when he first saw her. She was leaned over a pool table with the cue in her smooth hand and her ass was fit snug in her tight jeans. Dean swallowed hard when she stood up and walked to the man playing her. He watched her with lustful eyes as she counted the cash she had taken from the loser's hand with a devilish smile on her painted red lips. What he would give to have his lips on hers...

The poor guy she had beaten looked twice the size of her petite 5'3 frame but she didn't look intimidated at all. The middle aged, burly opponent looked less than happy as he slammed his beer back and Dean's body stiffened as he prepared to intervene if needed. The petite dirty blond had it under control though, she gave the guy an innocent smile and laugh and he instantly melted. Who wouldn't? That sweet smile could give the most hygienic dentist a cavity. As the guy's biker friends riled him up she chalked up the cue and shouted out, "Anyone else want to try to beat me? I promise I'll go easy on you guys!"

Dean couldn't resist that.

He stood up slowly from the stool, work boots standing solid on the bar ground. As he walked towards her, her attention immediately went to Dean's form and he swore he saw her breath catch. As their eyes met he gave her his famous wink, "I'll take you up on that sweetheart, as long as you promise to go easy."

"Sure thing big boy." She purred.

The young Winchester sauntered over to her and held out his hand, "Dean Winchester."

She was taken by surprise at his manner and eyed his hand for a second. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised at him before taking his hand. As rough on smooth connected, so did their eyes, his emerald green to her hazel.

"Emily." She stuttered after a second..

"Emily..?" He drawled out, trying to get a good read on her.

Just stared at him and bluntly said, "Just Emily."

"Right." He started. "Well I say we rack 'em. You want to break princess or you want me to?"

"I always break Dean." She sneered.

Dean smiled tightly at her and knew exactly the kind of girl she was. He could tell she was the kind of girl who worked the innocent card when it played in her favor but actually was a tough girl who had street smarts. Someone who, only when she was alone, would allow herself to be vulnerable. And he could also tell she was going to try to hustle him. Well Dean Winchester knew all about hustling, both in women and on the table, and he wasn't going to lose this game. At least not in the end.

For the next 10 minutes he watch as she sank every one of her balls and his. He pretended to act like he had no idea that she would beat him and damn if he wasn't a good actor. After the last ball she turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Well Dean-o, looks as though I may have beat cha." The nickname brought back some memories he wished wouldn't be there at the moment but he shoved them down and tried to look dumbfounded.

"Looks like you did, princess." He took a little pride in seeing the glare she sent towards him. "How about one more game, loser has to buy the other a drink of their choice. All goes well for me, I get a free beer, if I lose though, maybe I can pick up on some of your skills." He ended with a shrug.

She seemed to consider it for a second, then smiled a devilish smile. Thinking she could win she added, "Sure that sounds good, but how about we tack on fifty dollars? That way you win and get the cash but if you lose, it's almost as if you paid for those lessons. Sound like a plan?"

'Too easy,' Dean thought.

"It's a deal, shake on it?"

She responded in gladly taking his hand this time and giving it a firm shake.

As he set the balls up and chalked his cue, he couldn't help but smile. He was going to destroy this game and enjoy doing it. The thought of a cute pout on her plump lips or a angry glare from the petite woman made him want to grab her right then and take her out to the Impala. But Dean was nothing if not a patient and classy man, he could wait this out.

Emily sank the first ball but her cue hit the table and she missed her small chance at winning the game. But she turned to him and cockily said, "See that is what you don't want to do. I just want to make sure that you see that even the best pool players make mistakes and maybe you can learn from them and not do them yourself. Who knows, one mistake could mean you missing out on a win."

'You have no idea'.

Dean turned to Emily as he leaned over the table with the cue in his hand. "You know Emily, that is what I like about you. Always seem to have a great attitude. Hope you still have that when we're done here." And with that he lined up his shot and sank the striped four ball. "Huh, look at that, that means I get to go again right?"

Emily only nodded because her mouth was hanging open. She had a twisting feeling in her stomach that she had been played just from that one shot. She couldn't even remember the last time that had happened to her and she was slightly impressed but at the same time nervous. She knew in the end she was going to be buying the handsome man a beer.

By the end of the game, Dean had turned the tables on her and had obviously won. A few of the bystanders clapped as he turned to her and smiled. "So how about that beer we agreed to?"

She glared at him through long lashes, "You hustled me. How in the hell did you manage to do that?" He thought that she was mad and for a second he was genuinely concerned that he may have completely miss any kind of opportunity he had with her but then she surprised him. She threw her head back and laughed.

It was unlike any other laugh he had heard before, so light and sweet sounding, like birds chirping. Not like the nasally, fake laugh many girls in bars had. He watched as her eyes shut and a smile shined on her face. She clutched stomach as her laughter continued to fill the bar. She was truly just a stunning girl all the way from her boot clad feet to her shining hair. And even if he had wanted to, there was nothing he could have done to not laugh along with her. She had the most infectious laugh and all he wanted to do at the moment was sit there and listen to it all night.

After she had caught her breath she looked at him and with a smile said, "Sure Dean, I'll buy us a couple beers." 


End file.
